Amour, Passion et Microbes !
by Kyrachii
Summary: [UA] C'était écris dans les légendes de Beacon Hills, Scott McCall tombait malade chaque hiver, obligeant son meilleur ami à revêtir la blouse d'infirmière. Mais s'il existait quelque chose que les légendes n'avaient pas prévu, c'était bien Derek Hale. (Fluffy Time)


**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartiens pas. Trop de feels Sterek seraient de la partie sinon.

 **Rating :** K+ (même s'il y a deux-trois trucs un peu dirty)

 **Pairing :** Sterek, na mais oh !

 **Situation :** UA. Young Derek (avec sa bouille trop cute) au lycée avec les autres. Pas de loups-garous, sorry ! Aucun spoil sur aucune saison.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors c'était un OS pour fêter les vacances et pour symboliser le fait que je suis tombée malade. Mais j'ai traîné... Et les cours à la fac ont reprit ! (Et je ne suis plus malade \O/ )

 **Autre note (oui, j'ai le droit) :** Je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont fav ou commenté mon autre OS Sterek ! Je vous aimes ! Et vous me faites pleurer de bonheur ! Ah !La cover est faite par Pouet !

 **WARNING :** **Mon amie et bêta lectrice Pouet m'a demandé de vous mettre en garde. Alors : CET OS CONTIENT DE LA GUIMAUVE PURE. FLUFFY EN MASSE.**

* * *

Stiles était fin prêt ! Il vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son panier pour être sûr que rien de manquait et enfila son sweat rouge a capuche. Il salua son père avant de partir, lui indiquant qu'il ne rentrait que le lendemain. Il posa son chargement sur le siège passager et c'était parti !

Une fois arrivé, il coupa le contact, récupéra son panier et vint toquer à la porte avec un petit sourire narquois. Et le grognement bourru qu'il entendit en réponse fit étirer ses lèvres en un sourire encore plus grand. Une voix grave et mécontente s'éleva :

« Stiles, par pitié, si tu me fais encore dire ces conneries, je dirais a Derek que tu ronfles ! »

L'hyperactif se retint de rire et toqua de nouveau, recevant un autre grognement. Puis la voix se fit plus douce et plus aiguë, bien qu'on sentait qu'elle appartenait à un homme.

« Qui est là ? »

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer de rire, cette blague devenait de mieux en mieux avec les années. Il répondit d'une voix guillerette et innocente :

« C'est ton frère, le Chaperon Rouge, qui vous apporte une pizza pepperoni et un grog au rhum que Mère Nature vous envoie !

Il entendit clairement un petit rire et le bruit de quelqu'un qui se tape la main sur le front. Il savait qu'il était le meilleur, personne ne pouvait lui retirer ça.

« Tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherra ! »

Cette fois-ci il ne put se retenir et explosa de rire devant la porte, une main sur les côtes et les larmes aux yeux. Après deux minutes de respiration haletante, il se calme doucement et se redressa. Il ouvrit la porte, qui bien sur n'était jamais fermée, et pénétra dans l'antre de son ami.

« Bouge tes fesses, je suis en train de mourir, Stiles ! »

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon où il tenta de camoufler son rire sous une quinte de toux, ce qui ne marcha pas, au vue du sourcil sceptique levé que son acolyte de toujours arborait.

Il vint s'asseoir à coté d'un Scott totalement saucissonné dans une couette, seule sa tête dépassant. Ce dernier semblait au bout de sa vie, étalé sur le canapé comme une baleine et respirant comme un Dark Vador asthmatique. Il avait le nez rouge et irrité, quant au sol, il était recouvert de mouchoirs usagés probablement remplis de microbes.

Cette vision fit sourire Stiles qui posa son panier en osier sur la table basse et retira le torchon qui en recouvrait le contenu. Et rien que l'odeur qui s'en échappa suffit à faire sourire Scott.

L'hyperactif sortit la pizza et son ami se redressa immédiatement, comme si tout le reste avait disparu de son esprit et que seule cette succulente pizza était présente dans son univers. Il sortit un bras de dans la couette et le tendit vers le carton, et reçut une tape sur les doigts.

Stiles recula la pizza de la portée de Scott et commença :

« Tu sais très bien qu'avant d'avoir ta récompense, il faut que tu sois sage et que tu prennes ton médicament. »

Et bien que le ton maternel qu'il avait employé semblait taper sur les nerfs de son complice, il lui fit son fameux regard tristounet. Stiles lui pinça le nez et lui arracha une grimace indignée.

« C'est pas en me faisant tes yeux de chien battu que je vais céder. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! »

Scott soupira comme si on venait de lui annoncer que le lacrosse ne serait plus pratiqué Beacon Hills High School et qu'il allait devoir jouer au beach volley pour avoir la moyenne dans au moins une matière. Il reprit sa voix grave qui était encore plus cassée à cause de sa gorge enrouée :

« Ouais, je sais ! Mais je me dis qu'au bout de dix ans, les choses vont peut être changer ! Que j'aurai peut être droit à ma pizza devant un bon film avant de boire ta mixture dégueu qui me brûle les boyaux ! »

Il se pencha vers Stiles avec les yeux plissés et rajouta :

« Tu prends bien trop de plaisir à me voir malade ! Faux frère ! »

Stiles haussa les épaules, comme si tout ça lui passait au dessus de la tête. Il sortit son bocal remplie de son grog au rhum encore tiède et le tendit a Scott qui voulu le prendre. Mais l'hyperactif lui tapa une nouvelle fois sur la main.

« Je te connais, Scotty ! Tu vas faire exprès de le renverser pour pas le boire, s'pèce de gamin va ! Alors c'est moi qui vais le faire. »

Et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur de Scott ne l'empêchèrent pas de sourire comme un vainqueur et de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres pour le forcer à boire. La mine dégoûtée de son frère était si attendrissante qu'il eut envie de prendre une photo pour l'envoyer a Allison. Mais il ne le fit pas, le bocal était déjà vide et Scott a moitié mort.

« Je vais mourir... C'est la fin... Ce truc aura ma peau. J'en plus plus. »

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il se laissait glisser sur la couette, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

« Gros bébé va ! T'es toujours pas habitué alors que c'est moi qui viens te soigner depuis qu'on est gosse ? Et puis c'est pas ma faute si tu tombes malade tous les hiver ! T'es vraiment fragile, un coup de vent et tu te tapes une rhino-pharyngite ! »

Scott fit une moue vexée. Il tourna la tête vers le plafond fit semblant d'ignorer son ami. Ce dernier lâcha un soupire amusé et sortit le DVD qu'il avait prit du panier.

« Je t'ai pris 'Le Journal Intime de Bridget Jones'. Je pense que ça pourrait te remonter le morale, petite Drama Queen. »

Son frère lui jeta un regard mauvais en essayant de paraître menaçant. Mais avec la morve au nez et les cheveux ébouriffé, il donnait juste envie de s'occuper de lui et de le dorloter.

« Sérieusement ? Bridget Jones ? Mec, c'est une blague ? Je me coltine le meilleur pote le plus bizarre du pays.. »

Ledit pote ouvrit le carton de la pizza pour en découper une part qu'il tendit à Scott avec une serviette en papier.

« Mais t'as aussi tes qualités, vieux frère ! »

Et le malade attrapa la pizza pour la dévorer en trente secondes chrono, sous le regard amusé de Stiles.

Scott essuya sa bouche de glouton et tendit les mains comme un gosse qui redemande des bonbons à sa mère. Une mine adorable et un regard a faire fondre neige au soleil. L'hyperactif éclata de rire et lui offrit une autre part qui eut vite fait de disparaître dans le gosier du malade.

Stiles se leva et enclencha le film, bien que Scott faisait une petite moue boudeuse assurant qu'il n'était pas « aussi gourde » que la fameuse Bridget. Et alors qu'il finissait d'avaler sa troisième part de pizza, une illumination sembla venir titiller sa foule de neurones englués car il ouvrit les yeux comme un fou et darda un regard supérieur sur Stiles.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir montrer à Derek que tu n'es pas le Saint Stiles qu'il aime penser que tu es ! »

Et c'est son ton narquois qui fait tourner la tête dudit Saint Stiles dans sa direction, la bouche refermée sur du pepperoni et un sourcil arqué, perplexe.

« Je t'ai prévenu ! Tu me faisais jouer ta petite pièce débile visant à me ridiculiser et je lui balançais le fait que tu ronfles ! T'as fais ton choix, mec ! »

Scott s'esclaffa, visiblement fier de sa machination et commença un rire gras qui aboutit très vite à une quinte de toux. Il éternua et dût se moucher, maudissant son corps qui le décrédibilisait.

Stiles venait de finir sa part de pizza et lui sourit :

« Même ton corps te respecte pas, pauvre Mère Grand ! »

Scott grogna et balança son mouchoir sale par dessus son épaule, ce qui comme toujours arracha une grimace à Stiles qui allait devoir faire le ménage.

« Détournes pas le sujet, traître ! J'ai des vidéos a l'appui ! Toi ronflant comme un camion poubelle sortant à peine de révision ! Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire ! »

Stiles s'enfonça dans le canapé et se mit en tailleur avant de lâcher un rire machiavélique qui effraya le brun. Quand il se laissait traverser par ce genre de rire, la suite n'était jamais bonne pour lui. Il l'avait apprit à ses dépends. Et malheureusement, il avait raison.

« Amuses toi, Scotty, et je montre toutes les photos de toi la morve au nez et la bave coulante sur le coussin a Allison ! Et crois moi, j'en ai assez pour tapisser tout l'intérieur de l'Opéra de Sydney. »

Stiles s'était doucement penché sur son ami pour lui montrer que sa menace pesait tout autant que la sienne, voir plus. Le visage au dessus de celui de Scott, il lui montrait sa fourberie dans une seul regard qui était à la limite de donner des frissons d'inquiétude à sa victime.

« Alors, tu veux toujours jouer ou tu as peur que le Chaperon Rouge te mettes une branlée ? »

Sous l'assaut bien trop intellectuel pour lui (soyons honnêtes, Scott n'est pas connu pour ses capacités mentales), le malade décida d'utiliser le seul atout qu'il avait sous la main à ce moment là. Le picotement caractéristique se fit sentir et un sourire fier étira ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas particulièrement rusé, c'était même plutôt naze mais il jugea que c'était de bonne guerre. Il attendit que Stiles comprenne en l'observant et attrapa les bras de son ami pour l'empêcher de reculer.

La mine dégoûtée qu'il affichait montrait clairement qu'il avait saisi les intentions du brun mais il était déjà trop tard. Et voir le visage décomposée de son masque de vainqueur de son ami ravissait Scott au plus haut point. Ce dernier balança sa tête en arrière et quand le picotement se fit plus pressant, prit de l'élan et éternua en beauté sur Stiles.

Quand il lâcha enfin ses bras, Stiles n'esquissa même pas le moindre mouvement, trop dégoûté, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Scott savoura sa victoire avec une autre quinte de toux et l'hyperactif se redressa pour aller courir dans la salle de bain, non sans se prendre un mur ou deux dans sa course, a cause de ses yeux clos.

Quand il revint enfin dans le salon, le malade jouissait parfaitement de la défaite qu'il avait affublé à Stiles et mangeait la dernière part de pepperoni, la mozzarella lui collant au menton. Il jeta un petit regard a Stiles, qui avait la mine déconfite, et qui se rassit à côté de lui.

« T'es vraiment sale, Scotty ! Sans déconner, ça fait partie du Top 10 des trucs les plus crades que tu m'as fait, et ça bat la fois où tu t'es amusé à me lancer tes crottes de nez juste parce que tu ne voulais pas que Lydia s'intéresse à moi, pour ne pas que je te laisse tomber ! Et ça date de la maternelle ! Tu t'améliores pas ! »

Scott se rappelait bien cette fois la, il avait eu peur que Lydia lui pique son meilleur ami, alors a défaut de s'en prendre à elle (tout le monde connaissait déjà les vilains tours qu'elle inventait) il avait tourné Stiles en ridicule. Bien qu'à présent la belle rousse se fichait de cet épisode et était comme une sœur pour Stiles.

« En plus, je sors avec Derek depuis un moment déjà, tu crois pas qu'il sait que je ronfle de temps en temps ? »

Et Scott ne sût pas ce qu'il le choqua le plus. Que Derek sache ou que Stiles pense que ses ronflements étaient occasionnels. Il se rabroua.

« Attends ! T'es sérieux ? Vous... Vous dormez déjà ensemble ? Vous.. ? »

Sa mine devait être assez pathétique parce que Stiles vint lui pincer la joue et souffla à son oreille, sur un ton amusé :

« Si tu veux tout savoir, on fait l'amour comme des bêtes ! Et son engin est bien plus gros que le tien ! »

Le cri que lâcha Scott fit tellement rire Stiles qu'il tomba du canapé, atterrissant dans la jungle de mouchoirs usagés qui jonchaient le sol. Le malade affichait un visage effaré, outré, choqué et profondément blessé. Et ça se reflétait aussi dans sa voix d'ailleurs.

« T'es vraiment un traître ! Je te l'ai dit quand j'avais passé l'étape avec Allison ! Et toi, tu partages même pas avec moi ! »

Cette tirade fit redoubler les rires de Stiles, tandis que Scott fit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Quand l'hyperactif réussit enfin a se calmer, il grimpa de nouveau sur le sofa.

« Voyons Scotty, tu veux vraiment que je te raconte comment ça se passe ? A quel point il est magnifique et qu'il m'arrache des cris de plaisirs à m'en casser la voix ? Qu'il a une totale maîtrise de son corps et du mien, que rien n'est comparable à ce qu'il me fait et a quel point je peux aimer quand il me- »

« STOP ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! On oublie ! Garde ses détails la pour toi ! »

Le visage de Scott était cramoisi et il ne voulait surtout pas imaginer son meilleur ami avec son petit-ami en pleine action. En fait, il avait déjà l'image en tête et ça détruisait peu à peu tous ses neurones pourtant peu nombreux. Il se laissa glisser contre la banquette du canapé et ferma les yeux et récitant une incantation :

« Pitié, pitié, que ça disparaisse. Je vais mourir. Pitié, pité, que j'oublie ces images ! »

Stiles se retint de rire et rangea rapidement le bazar, récupérant le DVD et jetant la multitude de mouchoirs ainsi que le carton pizza vide. Il récupéra son panier et remonta la couverture de Scott pour le border.

« Fais de beaux rêves et guéris vite, gros bébé. Ou Papa t'expliquera comment ton autre Papa le prend par derrière. »

Et le geignement aiguë qui s'échappa de sous la couette où Scott avait caché sa tête le fit sourire.

Il sorti et rentra chez lui, quasiment sur qu'après sa superbe transmission de microbes par éternuement, Scott venait de lui refiler sa rhyno. Et il avait raison.

Arrivé chez lui, il remarqua l'absence de la voiture de son père et en fût soulagé. Il avait le temps de guérir avant de transmettre la maladie au shérif et avant qu'il ne remarque que son fils allait à trois a l'heure.

Voir quelqu'un qui est toujours à fond dans tout et qui ne tient pas en place être soudain aussi amorphe qu'un mollusque, ça saute aux yeux.

Parce que pour lui, c'était pire que pour son Scott. Sentir son cerveau englué dans du coton, comme prit au piège, ralentissant ses idées et les mouvements de son corps ne l'enchantait guère. Tout comme cette sensation de n'être qu'un pantin, voir d'être bourré.

Après avoir posé son panier et gravit les escaliers, il se délesta de ses vêtements et se glissa sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Il sentait déjà la prison se refermer sur son cerveau et ses mouvements devenir plus lents. Il grommela contre son ami :

« Crétin de Scott ! Ma parole, j'espère qu'il a le cerveau bien pourrit de visions de Derek et moi en train de baiser ! »

Alors qu'il réussit à enfiler un pyjama ample et à redescendre les escaliers pour se faire un grog, il ne s'étonna même pas de voir ledit Derek dans sa cuisine, tout sourire. Ce dernier se faufilait sans cesse chez lui dès que son père n'était pas la. Mais il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant l'état de Stiles tandis que ce dernier finissait déjà sa préparation. Puis alors qu'il le buvait, la couleur du liquide donna un indice à son petit-ami qui sourit.

« Laisse-moi deviner. T'es allé chez Scott et ce débile qui est malade n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de te refiler sa maladie. Tout ça parce que... »

A l'évidence, il cherchait la raison et ne voulait pas que Stiles gâche son plaisir de la trouver, alors il termina de boire et attendit sagement.

« J'hésite entre : il t'a fait du chantage à la Scott et ça à foiré parce que tu t'en fiches, ou alors parce que tu lui as dit que s'il continuait, tu montrerais ta magnifique collection de photos de Scott le Magnifique a Allison. »

Stiles s'extasia encore une fois devant la capacité de déduction de Derek et sur la connaissance qu'il avait sur leur amitié. Alors il sourit, heureux de l'avoir, d'avoir quelqu'un qui en connaît tant sur lui, sûrement plus que lui même.

« Les deux en fait. Il voulait te dire que je ronfle. Pauvre agneau... »

Et le sourire de Derek vaut tous les remèdes du monde. Ce visage exprimant la plaisir de la victoire le laisse sans voix, comme toujours, et il crève d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de se gorger de sa chaleur.

« Mais tu ne veux pas parce que tu as peur que je sois malade. »

La faculté de Derek a finir des phrases qu'il n'a même pas formulées à voix haute le fait sourire. Il se demande comment il peut bien réussir à faire ça. A croire...

« Que je lis dans tes pensées. »

Et cette fois, Stiles sourit et s'approche de Derek, lui prenant doucement la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes. J'ai l'impression d'être un livre ouvert et de ne rien pouvoir te cacher ! »

Derek déposa un baiser sur sa main et le tira doucement vers le comptoir où il le soulève gentiment pour le faire asseoir.

« Tu sais très bien que tu n'as rien à me cacher. Je sais tout de toi. Et j'accepterais n'importe quoi pour toi. Même quelques microbes. »

Cette tirade arrache un sourire heureux à l'hyperactif qui le tira vers lui et referma les jambes autour du corps de son petit-ami. Il se pencha sur lui et souffla :

« Où est-ce qu'on t'a appris à être le petit copain parfait ? J'ai l'impression que ça n'arrête jamais, à chaque fois ça empire, je tombe de plus en plus amoureux de toi. Tu penses que c'est normal ? »

Le visage lumineux de joie de Derek le fit de nouveau sourire et il se demande comment c'est possible. Il senti son corps réagir au simple contact de Derek, comme si sa présence suffisait pour guérir tous ses maux. Même sa voix lui sembla enchanteresse, comme s'il était victime de son pouvoir :

« Un jour, en te voyant faire une pause après une course sur le terrain du lycée, tout en sueur et la respiration hachée, je me suis demandé pourquoi je trouvais ça si adorable. Tu faisais même une grimace et tu avais les mains sur tes genoux, crachant presque tes poumons. Malgré moi, j'ai trouvé ça irrésistible. »

Derek était rouge comme une tomate, comme s'il avouait un plaisir coupable. Mais il n'arrêta pas, pas en voyant l'éclat brillant dans les yeux de Stiles.

« Tu étais bien plus beau que toutes ses filles qui se plaisent à dandiner ou à rester sur le banc de touche pour ne pas transpirer sous l'effort. Tu étais... je sais pas.. Nature ? »

Stiles entendait tout ça pour la première fois depuis le début de sa relation avec Derek et son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait lui aussi le rouge aux joues et sentait comme des vagues de bonheur déferler dans son corps.

« Alors que je te voyais ensuite, je me faisais toujours la même réflexion. Que tu étais adorable. Et que quoi que tu fasses, je trouvais toujours ça parfaitement charmant. Alors c'est là que j'ai compris. Que je suis le petit-copain idéal. Mais que je suis le petit-copain idéal de Stiles Stilinski seulement. Alors je suis venu te parler. Et la suite.. Tu la connais. »

Un petit silence se fit entre eux, comme pour ne pas gâcher l'écho de ses belles déclarations pour le moins inédites. Puis au bout de quelques minutes où leur regard se confondaient, Stiles lâcha dans un petit sourire :

« Au final, peut être que Scott avait raison. Tu penses vraiment que je suis un genre de Saint Stiles ! C'est flatteur, Derek. Très flatteur »

Ses bras se refermèrent autour du cou du brun alors il le tira doucement vers lui pour lui voler un baiser en surface. Derek passa ses bras dans son dos et couina légèrement quand il mit fin au contact, avant de protester :

«Je ne dis pas ça pour te flatter. Je suis sincère. Et je me demandes si ce n'est pas une maladie, que d'arriver a tout apprécier chez quelqu'un. Peu importe à quel point je cherche, je ne trouve jamais rien qui me déplaît. Toutes tes facettes sont délicieuses et je ne me lasses jamais de toutes les surprises que tu peux m'offrir. »

Et Stiles fit un petit sourire gêné, avant de glisser une main réconfortante dans le cou de Derek. Il caressa sa peau du pouce et essaya de paraître pensif.

« Je sais ce que c'est. Je connais très bien cette maladie pour en être moi aussi victime. Elle ne guérit pas. Elle ne guérirait jamais parce que personne ne cherche de remède. La sensation douce-amère qu'elle offre à ceux qui sont porteurs du virus est assez exaltante. »

Derek, qui buvait ses paroles, sourit en comprenant où il venait en venir. Il resserra son étreinte et termina a la place de Stiles :

« Elle nous fait oublier tout le reste et nous empêche de nous concentrer. Elle régit nos vies malgré nous et peut être la source du plus grand bonheur comme d'un incommensurable malheur. C'est la Maladie de l'Amour. »

Ils sourirent en cœur et sans même d'avoir le temps de formuler la pensée, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois, se mouvant tendrement. Plus rien n'existait, si ce n'est eux, Derek et Stiles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant comme la première fois dans un torrent de sentiments.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles mit fin a l'échange et regarda Derek avec l'impression la plus sérieuse que ce dernier avait pu voir se peindre sur le visage de son petit-ami.

« On n'est pas en train de traverser la ligne qui nous associe aux couples gnan-gnan dégoulinant de guimauve et de barbe a papa comme Scott et Allison quand même ? »

Le plus vieux lâcha un soupire a fendre l'âme et caressa la joue de Stiles, comme pour faire passer la réponse avec plus de douceur :

« Je suis quasiment sur que cette ligne a été franchit depuis le moment où tu t'es mis a pleurer quand je t'ai avoué mes sentiments. Je crois que même quand il avait perdu son écharpe, Isaac n'avait pas autant pleuré. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un hochement solennel, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la main. L'hyperactif gonfla ses joues, ce qui fit rire le brun. Cette habitude ravissante qu'avait Stiles pour traduire un léger mécontentement était depuis longtemps connue et répertoriée dans le registre «Stiles : Expressions Faciales » de Derek. Il était entre le très célèbre « Stiles : Professeur de Sarcasme » et l'inévitable « Stiles : Édition Sexy », nageant dans une multitude de dossier qui portait le nom du protagoniste de sa vie.

Alors il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Stiles et quitta ses bras, sous le regard perdu et apeuré de Stiles. Ce dernier se demanda s'il n'en avait pas trop fait et s'apprêta à le retenir mais le brun le devança :

« Je ne pars pas. Arrête de croire que je peux me volatiliser a tous moments. »

Tout en disant cela, il avait rejoint la cuisine et sortait quelques ingrédients, commençant a préparer une sorte de pâte. Stiles fit un sourire en comprenant et se leva pour venir se poster derrière lui, le menton sur son épaule, observant ses mouvements avec émotion.

« Comment tu as fais pour savoir ça ? Je n'en ai jamais parlé. »

Stiles ne put voir le sourire satisfait de Derek. Ce dernier continua en silence, versant sa pâte dans une tasse avant de la mettre dans le micro-ondes. Il se tourna enfin vers son amour avec fierté.

«Je lis dans ton esprit, tu avais oublié ? »

La sonnerie retentit et Derek sortit sa préparation du micro-ondes. Il récupéra une cuillère et la planta dans son gâteau avant de tendre le tout a Stiles.

« Il t'arrive de parler dans ton sommeil. Tu parlais à ta mère. »

Les yeux de Stiles s'embuèrent légèrement alors qu'il se saisissait de la tasse, pressé d'entendre la suite. Le fait que Derek l'écoute parler même lorsqu'il dormait ne faisait que renforcer son idée qu'en tous points le brun était le bon. Parmi tous les humains sur Terre, il avait trouvé le bon. Et suffisamment tôt dans la vie pour en profiter pleinement. Derek vint poser une main sur sa hanche, comme pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Tu lui as dis que ses mug cakes te manquaient. Alors.. Je me suis dit que.. »

L'hyperactif avait un énorme sourire sur le visage et une unique larme qui finissait de traverser sa joue, s'échouant dans son cou. Stiles rigola simplement, sous le regard attendri de son petit-ami.

« T'es pas croyable. On me dit tout le temps que je parle trop. Et toi, tu m'écoutes parler même quand je dors. De quelle planète venez-vous, Monsieur Hale ? »

Derek était fier de l'effet qu'il avait produit. Bien que Stiles soit vraiment pipelette, la plupart du temps il apprenait une tonne de choses intéressantes, loufoques mais surtout inutiles. Mais tout ça lui importait peu. Parce que quand Stiles parle, Derek écoute. Il sait que derrière ce fouillis d'informations plus bizarres les unes que les autres se cachent un besoin d'évacuer, de partager. D'exister.

« Je viens d'une planète où tout est possible. C'est elle qui me donne ma force et me remplie de joie chaque jours. En y réfléchissant, cet astre est sans cesse en mouvement. Je dois toujours ajuster ma période de révolution à la sienne pour ne pas perdre mes repères. Car si j'en suis éloigné, je risque de souffrir du manque d'oxygène. »

Stiles le dévisageait avec une totale incompréhension et soufflait doucement sur son gâteau pour qu'il refroidisse. Derek leva un doigt et le posa sur le nez de l'hyperactif avec une moue moqueuse.

« Ma planète, c'est toi, idiot. »

Et l'émotion qui traversa les yeux de Stiles gonfla la poitrine de Derek d'un air nouveau et exquis. Il observa Stiles qui, pour une fois, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il engouffra une cuillerée de gâteau dans sa bouche avec un sourire gêné.

Qui se transforma en grimace. Il avala la bouchée et dévisagea Derek.

« Dommage que je t'ai pas donné la recette dans mon sommeil, parce que ton truc est immangeable. Chercherai-tu a empoisonner Saint Stiles, Seigneur et Planète de Derek Hale depuis 1876 ? »

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, le son se répercutant contre les murs. Quand l'écho de leur propre rire eut fini de leur parvenir, Stiles posa mon mug cake sur le comptoir, attrapant la main de Derek pour le traîner dans le salon.

Il le poussa sur le canapé et vint s'allonger sur lui avant de jeter une couverture sur leur deux corps.

Derek referma ses bras autour de Stiles qui calait sa tête sur le torse du brun.

« Merci, Derek. D'être là. De m'aimer. »

Et alors que son coussin humain allait répondre, il releva la tête et lâcha d'un ton faussement impérieux :

« Si je parles en dormant, n'écoutes pas. Si je révèle mes fantasmes, tu vas me prendre pour un mec louche ! »

Pour toute réponse, Derek vint lui pincer la joue avec affection et l'embrassa.

« Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour tes fantasmes. Je préfère garder la surprise et être louche avec toi. Accomplir quelque chose tout seul c'est bien. Mais si tu n'as personne avec qui le partager, c'est vide de sens. Je serai ton acolyte. »

Il colla son front contre celui de Stiles, qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas sauvé une galaxie ou deux dans une autre vie pour mériter quelqu'un comme Derek. Il sourit :

« Alors c'est décidé. Soyons louche a deux. Tu vas voir que quand on signe pour une vie avec Stiles Stilinski, on est pas sur de toujours finir en un seul morceau. La preuve vivante étant Scott. »

Après un dernier baiser, il s'installa de nouveau dans les bras de Derek, contre son torse chaud et susurra, les yeux clos :

«Petit tuyau : si je ronfles, habitues toi. Rien ne doit déranger le sommeil réparateur d'une jeune planète en plein croissance. »

Derek eut un petit rire mais ne dit rien, se contentant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Stiles, jouant avec une mèche . Très vite, un bruit sourd s'éleva et le brun dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter d'éclater de rire face aux ronflements de l'hyperactif.

Le chaperon rouge se reposait dans les bras de son adorable loup.

ooOOOoo

Le lundi d'après, Stiles retrouva Lydia devant le hall de Beacon Hills High School. Cette dernière était sur son portable et souriait fièrement.

A l'approche du garçon, elle releva la tête et verrouilla son écran, rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

L'air à la fois amusé et triomphait qu'elle arborait n'augurait rien de bon. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Silence coupé par Scott qui arriva à leur hauteur, un grand sourire, Allison a sa suite.

Il mit un petit tape sur l'épaule de Stiles.

« Merci pour ce week-end. C'était super et je vais mieux grâce à toi ! »

Stiles sourit et fit mine d'être vexé en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Et dire que tu t'es déchargé sur mon visage. C'était dégeu, Scotty ! Tu me refais plus ça ! »

Allison semblait perplexe face à cet échange. Quant a Lydia, elle ricana dans sa barbe.

Le frère de cœur de Stiles tira la langue à ce dernier.

« Mais c'est toi qui veux toujours qu'on fasse ce jeu de rôle stupide ! Bref, merci. Et désolé de pas t'avoir aidé a tout nettoyer, j'étais vraiment K.O. »

« Pauvre Scott, t'as vraiment aucune endurance. Dire que t'étais K.O est un euphémisme ! T'étais étendu sur ton canapé comme un cachalot ! »

Allison fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils et sembla s'imaginer des choses. Elle demanda d'une voix grave :

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ce week-end ? »

Avant même que les deux amis comprennent que quelqu'un tentait de percer leur bulle, Lydia répondit :

« Ils ont partagé quelque chose d'intime. A trois, en plus. »

Allison écarquilla les yeux, Scott hoqueta et Stiles ouvrit la bouche, perdu. Sur le visage de Lydia on voyait qu'elle savourait clairement ces réactions. Elle sorti son portable et montra un message a Allison :

« Stiles est allé chez Scott parce qu'il était malade. Il a refilé sa rhyno à Stiles, qui l'a refilé à Derek a son tour. Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, ces trois ne partageront jamais plus que des microbes. »

Allison parut soulagé et Scott haussa les épaules, pas sur de vouloir savoir ce que Lydia insinuait. Quant a Stiles, il avait atteint sa voiture avant même que la rousse n'ait finit de parler.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait devant le Manoir Hale. Il ouvrit la porte comme si c'était celle de chez lui et monta a l'étage retrouver son crétin de petit-ami.

Derek était vautré dans son lit, feuilletant un album photos, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Dans son monde, il n'avait apparemment pas remarqué l'intrusion de l'hyperactif.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'étais malade ? Je sers a quoi si je peux même pas prendre soin de toi ? »

Le brun sursauta légèrement et releva le nez vers Stiles, et un large sourire tapissa son visage tandis que son amour vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter alors j'ai préféré envoyer un message à Lydia. Et puis... »

Il désigna l'album du regard. Le regard de Stiles descendit sur les pages qui étaient recouvertes de clichés de lui. Souriant, transpirant, parlant, mangeant, boudant, vivant tout simplement.

« Je suis déjà en train de prendre mon médicament. C'est le plus efficace et le moins cher. »

Stiles ferma l'album et le posa sur la table de nuit.

« Plus besoin de ça. Je suis la maintenant. »

Il se pencha sur Derek et lui vola un long baiser, s'allongeant à ses cotés sans quitter ses lèvres.

«Comme je suis un super infirmier, je te laisserais même me ronfler dessus ! »

Les deux garçons rigolèrent et repartirent dans un baiser endiablé. Plein d'amour, de passion et … de microbes.

* * *

 _Je m'excuse pour cette fin. MAIS JE ME FAIS RIRE TOUTE SEULE ET C'EST LE PLUS L'IMPORTANT !_

 _Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes et la grammaire qui laissent à désirer !_

 _Par contre, je ne m'excuse pas pour le fluffy._

 _Because, sometimes I just need it, like a little spark of happiness in my belly._

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! J'accepte les critiques (la preuve vivante : Pouet) et les compliments (la preuve vivante : Pouet) !_

 _PS : Oui. Je sais que l'incubation d'un microbe ou virus n'est pas aussi rapide, mais eh ! Tout est possible dans une fiction !_

 _FIGHTING !_

 _Kroko_.


End file.
